bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Syyrus
Reioshi Tajuu mi personaje,mirenlo por aca porque nose que le paso a mi blog xD 'Sobre Mi' Primero no tengo mucho que decir sobre mi, mi nombre es Andres tengo 12 años vivo en Argentina Buenos Aires y me encanta el anime especialmente bleach esta es mi primera vez en una wiki (registrado) y no entiendo mucho espero aprender a lo largo del tiempo,la verdad esque el tiempo que estuve en la bleach wiki la pase muy bien y conoci mucha gente re buena ,ah y Gracias por leer esto xD Ahora ya soy un gran usuario,le agradesco mucho a todos mis amigos y a todos los que me ayudaron para llegar a ser capitan,prometo ayudar siempre a la Wiki.Gracias,ademas de eso queria comentar que mi nombre de usuario se pronuncia Sairus y no Sirus XD. 'Mis Articulos Creados' Estos son mis articulos Creados: # El último día del Karakuraizer #Nace el Karakuraizer, detective de entierros de almas # -101. Turn Back The Pendulum 8 # -100. Turn Back The Pendulum 9 # Adiós... Rangiku # El arma secreta de Ishida, la Cortadora de Almas # ¡Muere Yasutora Sado! Las lágrimas de Orihime # ¡Conmemoración de apertura del teatro! Capítulo Infierno · Prólogo # 292. Rupture My Replica # -97. Let Stop The Pendulum # 317. Six Hearts Will Beat As One # 000,8. a wonderful error # -12.5. Blooming Under a Cold Moon # 113. The Undead 3 (Closing Frantica) # 362. Howling Wolves # 254. Deja Chocolate Aquí # 056. broken coda # 223. The Scarlet Creation # Capítulo final · Los Cuentos Desconocidos de las Zanpakutō # 352. The Lust6 # 134. memories in the rain2 op.2 "Longing For Sanctuary" # 176. end of hypnosis8 (the Transfixion) # 277. Corrosion of Conformity # 447. Load # 192. Conquistadores 3 (Hounded Priestess) # A Star and A Stray Dog # 384. Can't Fear Your Own Sword # 400. DEICIDE 2 # 252. REBUT TO THE BARON'S LECTURE # 365. Whose Side Are We On # 453. Mute Your Breathe Friendship # 458. End of All Bonds # 364. Grinning Revengers # El objetivo es Orihime # ¡El Shinigami más fuerte! Combate definitivo entre el profesor y sus alumnos # ¿Batalla de mujeres? Nanao vs Katen Kyōkotsu # ¡¿Evolución?! La amenaza de la bestia espada final # Adiós... Kurosaki # La verdadera identidad del demonio, el secreto es revelado # ¡Traición! Las maniobras secretas de Aizen # La 9ª División de Muguruma avanza # ¡Un cuerpo milagroso! Ggio libera # ¡Fuerzas que colisionan! Fried vs Zangetsu # ¡Ikkaku cae! La crisis de los Shinigamis # ¡Enfrentamiento total! Shinigamis vs Espada # Aizen y el joven genio # ¡Batalla 3 vs 1! Los problemas de Rangiku # ¡Todos los Subcapitanes aniquilados! La terrorífica bestia demoníaca # ¿Acaba la fiera lucha? ¡Hacia una nueva batalla! # ¿¡Aniquilación de los Subcapitanes?! Trampa en la cueva subterránea # Wonderful error (Error maravilloso) # ¡Ichigo vs Dalk! La llegada de la Oscuridad que marchita # La verdadera identidad de Muramasa es revelada # ¿Grito del alma? ¡Nace el Shinigami con peluca! # Byakuya, desapareciendo con las flores del cerezo # La sombra gris, el secreto de las Doll # ¿Muere Soi Fong? La última de las Fuerzas Especiales # ¡Golpea! Un torneo de kemari lleno de Hollows # ¿¡Renji sorprendido!? Los dos Zabimaru # Soi Fong, rodeando a la Zanpakutō # ¡Vida y venganza! Ishida, la elección definitiva # ¿Amistad? ¿Odio? Haineko y Tobiume # ¡Kariya! Cuenta atrás para la detonación # ¡El despertar de Hyōrinmaru! La fiera lucha de Hitsugaya #¡Pelea mano a mano! Ichigo vs Senbonzakura #El largamente esperado... ¡Aparece Kenpachi! #¡Persigue a Byakuya! Las confusas divisiones del Gotei (En Proceso) Mi Sandbox ,Mi firma y mi Personaje Mi Sandbox'':Usuario:Syyrus/Sandbox '''Firma:Usuario:Syyrus/Firma '' '''Personaje:''Reioshi Tajuu 'Animes Preferidos' 'Naruto-Naruto Shippuden' '''Naruto', el anime fue adaptado del manga escrito e ilustrado por Masashi Kishimoto. El argumento trata sobre thumb|192px|Narutoun ninja adolescente muy hiperactivo e impredecible llamado Naruto Uzumaki, quien a toda costa aspira convertirse en Hokage, el máximo grado ninja en su aldea, y así poder ser reconocido como alguien importante dentro de ella. El anime sigue el argumento del manga con sólo algunas modificaciones menores, como suavizar las lesiones y restar algo de fuerza a los combates, así como la extensión de algunas partes que en el manga sólo se mencionan. La historia en el anime ha sido dividida hasta el momento en dos partes, la primera llamada simplemente Naruto, iniciada el 3 de octubre de 2002, y la segunda que inició su emisión el 15 de febrero de 2007, recibiendo el nombre de Naruto: Shippūden (Naruto: Crónicas del Huracán), que relata la segunda parte del manga. Naruto es uno de los mejores mangas y animes en la actualidad junto con Bleach y One Piece. 'Death Note' Light Yagami es uno de los estudiantes más sobresalientes de Japón que deseaba acabar con todos los criminales que lo rodeaban. Un día, su vida sufre un cambio radical, cuando encuentra un extraño cuaderno sobrenatural llamado «Death Note», tendido en el suelo. Detrás de dicho cuaderno habían instrucciones sobre su uso, donde decía que si se escribía el nombre de una persona y se visualizaba mentalmente su rostro,éstathumb|264px, moriría de un ataque al corazón. Al principio, Light desconfiaba de la autenticidad del cuaderno, pero luego de probarlo en dos ocasiones, se da cuenta que su poder era real. Después de cinco días, recibe la visita del verdadero dueño del Death Note, un shinigami llamado Ryuk, que le cuenta que había dejado caer el Death Note a la Tierra porque se encontraba aburrido, y a su vez Light le cuenta que su objetivo era matar a todos los criminales, para así limpiar al mundo de la maldad y convertirse en el «dios del nuevo mundo». Más tarde, el número inexplicable de muertes de criminales llama la atención del FBI y la de un famoso detective privado conocido como «L». L deduce rápidamente que el asesino en serie —apodado por el público como «Kira» (キラ, '«Kira»derivado de la típica pronunciación japonés de la palabra inglesa «killer», lit.«asesino»)— se encontraba en Japón. Asimismo, se da cuenta que Kira podía matar a las personas sin necesidad de poner un dedo sobre ellas. Light descubre que L será uno de sus mayores rivales, y se producirá un juego psicológico entre ambos. 'One Piece' One Piece es una aventura de piratas. Es la historia de un chico llamado Monkey D. Luffy (Luffy D. Monkey en español, dada la onomástica japonesa de poner antes el apellido que el nombre) quien, cuando tenía 7 años,6 comió accidentalmente una Fruta del Diablo, convirtiéndose en un hombre de goma aunque al precio de hacerle incapaz de nadar. Luffy, inspirado por el pirata Shanks "Akagami", sale al mar diez años después7 para convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas. Para ello necesita encontrar una tripulación adecuada que le acompañará thumb|One Pieceen su aventura. Dicho título honorífico nacería con la leyenda del pirata Gol D. Roger, conocido junto a su tripulación como los únicos capaces de la hazaña de recorrer por completo la Grand Line 22 años antes del inicio del viaje de Luffy. Roger sería ejecutado por el Gobierno Mundial, pero antes de morir, menciona la existencia de su gran tesoro, el One Piece, regalándoselo a aquel que lo encuentre primero. Su muerte da inicio a la Gran Era de los Piratas, lanzando a incontables piratas hacia la Grand Line (entre ellos, a Luffy) en busca del tesoro perdido con la creencia de que aquel que lo consiga merecería proclamarse como el Rey entre todos los piratas. En su viaje, Monkey D. Luffy derrotará a gran cantidad de adversarios. Además, irá conociendo a otros personajes, de los cuales, algunos se unirán a él como miembros de su tripulación mientras que otros le ayudarán por un tiempo, transformándose en valiosas amistades. 'Saint Seiya o Caballeros Del Zodiaco' El argumento de la serie se centra en la historia de un grupo de jóvenes guerreros denominados «santos» (o «caballeros»), cuyo protagonista principal es Seiya (Santo o caballero de la armadura de Pegaso), estos guerreros luchan por proteger a la diosa griega Atenea y a la humanidad de las fuerzas del mal que quieren thumbdominar la Tierra. Para sus batallas, cada santo utiliza su energía interior ligada al universo (el «cosmos»), sus técnicas especiales de lucha, y sus armadura (originalmente llamada cloth),todas inspiradas en cada una de las 88 constelaciones, las cuales los representan como caballeros o Santos de Atena y los protegen en los combates. 'Ao No Exorcist' El mundo de Ao no Exorcist está compuesto de dos dimensiones unidas en una como un espejo. El primer mundo es el de los humanos, Assiah, el segundo el de los demonios, Gehenna. Por norma, los viajes y contactos entre los dos mundos son imposibles, pero los demonios pueden ir al mundo humano y poseer todo lo que lo compone. Satanás, el dios de los demonios, intentó ingresar al mundo humano, sin embargo fue incapaz de hacerlo ya que no tenía un cuerpo lo suficientemente resistente como para mantenerse en ese mundo. De esta manera engendró dos hijos gemelos con una mujer humana los cuales son: Rin y Yukio Okumura. La historia gira alrededor de Rin Okumura, quien es un adolescente que posee una fuerza y resistencia única y thumb|278px|Ao no Exorcistque fue criado junto a su hermano menor, Yukio, por el sacerdote Shirō Fujimoto. Poco después de que Yukio partió para estudiar en la prestigiosa academia Cruz Verdadera, Rin descubre que él y su hermano son hijos de Satanás, el más poderoso de los demonios. De todas formas decide rechazar a seguir los planes de su progenitor y se inscribe en la academia Cruz Verdadera para convertirse en exorcista y así poder matar a su padre. Después de ser testigo de que su protector, el sacerdote Fujimoto, murió para salvarlo y evitar que su padre lo llevase al infierno, Rin termina haciendo lo que su guardián le pidió que nunca hiciese, desenvainar la espada Kurikara, ya que esta contenía sus poderes demoniacos. Desde el momento en que toma posesión de la espada, Rin adquiere características demoniacas permanentes como colmillos, una cola y el poder de convertirse en fuego. Este último poder le da la capacidad de destruir todo lo que toca. 'Bleach' Creo que no es necesario explicar esto 'Bakuman' Trata principalmente sobre la vida de dos jóvenes estudiantes: Moritaka Mashiro y Akito Takagi, que quieren llegar a ser unos grandes mangakas. Moritaka se pasa las clases haciendo dibujos de la chica que le gusta en sus libretas y un día se olvida la libreta en el aula. Al volver más tarde a clase para recogerla ve que el mejor estudiante de la clase, Akito Takagi, la ha encontrado y se ha dado cuenta de que Moritaka está enamorado de thumb|BakumanAzuki Miho. Así que Akito le da la libreta, pero a cambio le pide que hagan un manga juntos. Al principio Moritaka se niega a hacerlo ya que su tío, Mashiro Nobuhiro alias Kawaguchi Taro, se dedicó al manga y fue un fracasado. Creen que su fracaso como mangaka, lo llevó al suicidio, aunque no se confirma del todo. Por la noche los dos chicos se dirigen a la casa de Azuki, y Akito le dice a ésta que van a hacer un manga, y que sabe que ella quiere ser actriz de doblaje o seiyū. Finalmente Moritaka acepta realizar el manga y esforzarse para que llegue a tener un anime y que Azuki lo doble. Los dos hacen la promesa de casarse cuando esto suceda, pero hasta ese momento no se podrán volver a ver y sólo podrán hablar mediante mensajes de texto. 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn' Katekyō Hitman Reborn! trata sobre un muchacho,Sawada Tsunayoshi (sus amigos suelen llamarlo "Tsuna"), el cual fue elegido para convertirse en el décimo jefe de una familia muy poderosa de la mafia italiana, la Familia Vongola. Tsuna tiene como tutor particular a un hombre llamado Reborn, un asesino a sueldo de Italia que tiene apariencia de un bebé, Timoteo (Vongola IX), la cabeza de la Familia Vongola, envió a Reborn para entrenar a Tsuna, el cual es descendiente de la familia vongola, para lograr convertirse en su sucesor. Reborn, luego de thumb|Katekyo Hitman Rebornconvencer a la madre de Tsuna que era por sus bajas notas en la escuela, comienza a entrenarlo indirectamente a la vez que ejerce realmente como profesor particular para sus estudios. La razón por la que Timoteo escoge a Tsuna debido a que el primer jefe Vongola, Giotto despues de ceder su puesto al segundo jefe vongola, se retiró a Japón y construyo su vida alli dejando a Tsuna como su descendiente (todos los demás fueron asesinados). El principal instrumento empleado por Reborn en sus lecciones para convertir a Tsuna en un buen jefe, es el “Dying Will Bullet” o Shinukidan (es una bala especial), el cual hace que si la persona disparada tiene remordimientos por no haber logrado algo ésta "revive" con la ``Llama de última voluntad´´ lo que hace que la persona tenga mucha determinación para cumplir su deseo causando que tenga grandes habilidades que superan a las humanas hasta que cumpla su deseo. 'Mis Premios' 'Mis Metas' *'Tener Amigos en la Bleach Wiki' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Ingresar a la Academia' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Crear mi Personaje' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Llegar a 200 Ediciones' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Llegar a 400 Eidiciones' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Llegar a 700 Ediciones' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Llegar a 900 Ediciones' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'LLegar a 1200 Ediciones ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Llegar a 1500 Ediciones ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Llegar a 1700 Ediciones ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Llegar a 1900 Ediciones ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Llegar a 2000 Ediciones ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Llegar a 2200 Ediciones ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Llegar a 2500 Ediciones ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Llegar a 2700 Ediciones ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Llegar a 2900 Ediciones ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Graduarme de la academia' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Entrar en una division' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Ser Subcapitan o tener un buen puesto' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Ser Capitan ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Aparecer en una saga Ficticia.' *'Tener Bankai ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Tener Shikai' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Hacer 10 Articulos' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Hacer 15 Articulos ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Hacer 20 Articulos ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Hacer 25 Articulos ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Hacer 30 Articulos' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Hacer 35 Articulos ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Hacer 40 Articulos' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Hacer 45 Articulos ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Hacer 50 Articulos 'Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Hacer 55 Articulos 'Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Hacer 60 Articulos ' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *'Hacer 65 Articulos' Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png 'Mis Personajes Preferidos' Seele Schneider.jpg|Ishida Uryuu 800px-Mayuri ressearch.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi Szayel y muñeco de Ishida.jpg|Szayel Aporro Grantz Ulquiorra Hollow.JPG|Ulquiorra 800px-Vlcsnap-286552.png|Hitsugaya 193.jpg|Tsukishima Starrk.jpg|Starrk 'Peleas' Estas Son Mis Peleas Preferidas: Nnoitra-vs-kenpachi-708233.jpeg|Nnoitra Vs Kenpachi Mayuri bromeando.jpg|Mayuri Vs Szayel 190px-Ishida vs Cirucci-1-.jpg|Ishida VS Cirucci -AkA-Bleach 308 HD-19-43-03-.jpg|link=Ichigo Vs Aizen Bleach 59 030 0001.jpg|Ichigo Vs Byakuya Corte.jpg|Ichigo Vs Ulquiorra Grimmjow vs Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Vs Grimmjow 'Liberaciones Preferidas' Liberaciones Mugetsu by klnothincomin-d2zad7b.png|Forma Getsuga Cross of Scaffold 347.jpg|Cruz Del Patibulo 800px-Senkei-1-.png|Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Portada 348.jpg|Murcielago 395311-bleach c444 019.jpg|Fullbrings Ichigo 800px-Ichigo confronts Aizen.jpg|New Tensa Zangetsu 800px-Masked Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Vizard 'Navegación' Bienvenido a mi Perfil 230px Si necesitas dejarme un mensaje en mi Discusión oprime ¡Aquí!Si quieres ver mis contribuciones, mirar ¡A Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Blog Categoría:Capitanes de BW